


Duerme, cariño

by Remenyke



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, spainxromano, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remenyke/pseuds/Remenyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Romano agreed for an impromptu holiday with Spain, he wasn't expecting the dogs. Or the dreams. Or the make-out session after that. [2nd RP session with Bea as Antonio!~]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duerme, cariño

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first post on AO3! Whatever led you here, I hope you enjoy your stay!~ <3 [1st RP session, mentioned in the passing here, will be up once we clean it up XD]

**Lovino Vargas** : *Since their…whatever-it-should-be-called…thing in the café in Rome, Romano has kept his word to not go out of his way to avoid Spain.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *But that didn’t mean he promised to actively seek out the Spaniard, no.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He continued on with his own merry nation-job (“MORE fucking paperwork!? DIE ALREADY!”) in his government office in Rome and waited almost eagerly for the bi-monthly World Meeting to come by so he could finally use it as a the proper excuse to meet Spain. At least he was finally honest with his want to see him again.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Spain, on the other hand, made it a point to appear on his doorstep with every little, tiniest excuse he could find. (“The florist gave me a lily this morning and I immediately thought of you~! Wasn’t she nice? ☺” “I woke up to these bright red, juicy tomatoes growing in my garden today~! I wanted to share them with you~!”)*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano always answered with a blush, a stutter and…opening his door a tad wider to admit the smiling nation into his house/office/wherever he was.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *It was amazing what two days of renewed contact with the elder (taller, tanner, hotte- I mean sunnier! SUNNIER!) nation could do to Romano’s psyche. He was noticeably calmer and less prone to snapping at the staff working in his office though he kept up his characteristic sneers at unwelcomed presence (like the German liaison officer). Spain would pop by whenever his schedule allowed with joyful chatter and more often than not, with a basket of tomatoes, or a home cooked meal at hand.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *All seemed well, and their…‘relationship’ (still makes Romano queasy thinking about it) was somehow progressing smoothly…until Spain popped up on a video-chat browser one day with an announcement that he had somehow convinced the Italies' boss to clear Romano's schedule for the next week. The Spaniard then directed Romano to find his suitcase (that had somehow managed to find its way into Romano’s bedroom from where it was in his storage-room) under his bed already loaded with a week’s worth of clothes, all the while smiling that brilliant breathta-SHITEATING grin of his.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Two hours later, Romano found himself setting foot on Spanish soil.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : ...Fuck.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Antonio was beside himself. A whole week of Lovi all for him! And living in the same house again -even if it was just for a few days-!!. This was going to be great. In fact, he was so excited he'd actually shown up at the airport an hour earlier than he was supossed to -also, he may or may not have been afraid of being late and making Romano mad, so he'd needed to make sure he got there on time.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Then, with a whole hour to spare until the arrival of Romano's flight and nothing to do, he'd ended up walking around, taking a look at the airport stores and talking to people who were also waiting for their loved ones to arrive. After a while of talking to a very nice old lady who was there waiting for her son and his family (her grandchilden sounded like really fun kids!), he checked the time on one of the big clocks that were all over the place. Fifteen minutes to go. According to the screens, Romano's flight was going to arrive in time, so Antonio decided he should start making his way to the right door at ''Llegadas/Arrivals'' (why were all signs translated to English and not to Italian or French? He liked those languages better...).

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : On his way there he stopped at the restroom to water the stems of the flowers he'd bought for Romano that morning before the ride to the airport. They were still pretty fresh, but it was going to be a long while until they got to his home in Barcelona and were able to put them in a jar with water (and an aspirin, if he was able to slip one in before Romano noticed and scowled at him. They did last longer that way!). He knew his national flower was the same as Silicy's- that had always made him squirm with happiness. It was one of those meaningful, cute little things Romano did without even noticing (or so it seemed). Also, he knew orange flowers were kind of a big thing as presents in Italy, so he'd looked up a flower shop near his home (online! Life was so much easier now he'd learned to use the internet!) that actually sold orange carnations and had asked for a bouquet of them to be ready for him to pick up that morning.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : As he finished he looked up at his own reflection in the mirror and noticed his clothes. Maybe he should have worn something more fashionable? Clothes were important to Romano, and he always looked so good... Antonio got lost in thoughts of the italian and was only startled out of them by another man entering the restroom.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : He quickly went out and checked the time. He was almost late! Lovi's plane had landed already according to the screens. He rushed to the arrivals door and heaved a breath of relief. The passengers must have still been waiting for their luggage -knowing Lovi, he'd probably re-packed and brought a lot more clothes than those they'd packed together a few days ago- and only a couple of them with tiny suitcases were going past the automatic doors. He tried to peek inside and spot Romano before they closed again.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano mentally kicked himself when he spotted a mastiff near the luggage claim. He cringed when the darn thing perked its head in his direction. He muttered under his breath* God fucking dammit... *The dogs were sniffing at him again.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *As with all nations, animals were naturally attracted to their apparently 'different' scent. Romano was no exception. It was not a minute later when the mutt dragged a surprised officer over to him, happily barking at him for attention*

 **Lovino Vargas** : God. Fucking. Dammit. *He was actually hitting his own forehead now*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *As the other armed patrollers approached the possible 'hostile', Romano raised his arms in a non-threatening manner, deliberately showing some civilian-clumsiness by acting flustered at the sight of officers moving in left right and center.* Your dog loves me! I swear I'm not carrying anything!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He bit back the tempting slew of vulgarities that would no doubt land him in more trouble.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Brown, curly hair flashed in the corner of his eye. Spain! “Save me you bastard!” He stared wide-eyed at the man, hoping to convey his mental screams through just his gaze*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : As more and more passengers started to come out, Antonio started getting a tad nervous that Romano wasn't out with him yet. He knew he was most likely still waiting for his bags, but he couldn't help himself and got closer to the doors to try to at least get a look of him. The doors stayed open for a few seconds and a big family passed them and his eyes immediately found Romano- who was... petting a dog and staring back at him? That was weird. Then, just as the doors were closing again, he noticed how Lovi was holding his arms up and that a few guards were approaching the Italian. Without even thinking about it he rushed past some German tourists and got into the luggage arrivals area, making a bee-line towards Romano.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : He didn't notice the looks he got fromt he guards, who seemed to not know what to do as an awfully familar man entered an area he wasn't supposed to, his eyes and big smile solely focused on the Italian man that had caught the dog's attention.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Lovi! *Antonio beamed and hugged the other nation, before bending down and petting the dog that seemed quite attached to Romano.* What's this? You made a friend already? *He laughed freely, both at the situation and the prospect of having Lovino there, with him, and not having to say goodbye to him for at least another whole 6 days.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano's face went from pale to alarm-red in an instance. He had to press his lips firmly together to hold back the instinctual protest at the sudden physical contact. Wisely keeping silent, he thumped his forehead against the Spaniard's shoulder. Almost immediately, the guards relaxed. They are not consciously aware of it, but the amiable exchange between the nations immediately creates trust between their people. In their minds, Romano was now another friendly Italian tourist dogs simply gravitate towards to.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano exhaled, relieved as the gathered men drifted back to their posts*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He looked up at Spain accusingly, pointing at the mastiff still protesting against the officer pulling at the leash on its collar* Your. Fucking. Fault.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The Italian pulled away, stalking over to the metal detectors to clear them just for formalities sake*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antontio waved goodbye to cute dog before turning to Lovino and automatically taking his bag with his free hand and following him to the metal detectors. He didn't need to go through them though- his people seemed to calm down and understand his presence, in a way, even if they didn't quite know who he was.* How was the trip, Lovi? I hope not too tiring! *He asked as he walked around the machines to reach Romano. Also, he had to raise his voice a little to be heard over the murmur of all the people going through the inspections.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano shot back without missing a step* It was horrible. Fuck off.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio laughed it off, used to the Italian's language.* Ah, come on now. Remember how it used to be? Compared to that, travelling nowadays is a pleasure! *He followed the other boy out the door and remembered the flowers* Oh! Romano, wait! *He walked around the Italian until he was standing in front of him and left the other's bag at his feet.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : What? *he snapped, clearly not in the best of moods. Then again, when was he ever?*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio beamed and presented the bouquet of carnations to Lovino.* These are for you!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Blushes* S-spain, you-

 **Lovino Vargas** : *he hesitantly reaches a hand out for the bouquet, which was quickly shoved into by Spain's eager hands. Romano breathed its scent, mumbling under his breath* T-thanks.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : They're orange, see? And carnations! I thought of getting lillies but then I realised- Italy's flowers aren't just lillies- plus I gave you one the other day already so I thought these would be good too. I found the flower shop in the internet too. Googled it just like you showed me that time, it was very useful! *Antonio beamed yet again and stared at Lovino's pretty flushed face.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'Ohshitohshit' he thinks, biting his lower lip. He was regretting just a bit for not getting Spain flowers as well. 'A-at least there's still the wine...’ He'd packed one in just in case.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Not knowing what to say, Romano fidgeted a little with the bouquet, then quickly wrap both arms around Spain.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The hug lasted just a moment but he was beet red when he pulled back, immediately turning on his heels, striding towards the glass doors*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio was startled for a second, before he reacted and hugged Lovino back, tightly. The Italian pulled back quickly- as expected. Spain smiled at Lovino's flushed face, leaned down to pick up his suitcase and hurried after the other boy, who was already getting quite far. If nothing else, the Italian brothers sure were fast*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Roma, wait up! *He caught up with him and turned his face a little to sneak glances at the handsome -though still flushed- face of the Italian.* Would you like to go home now? We can leave your stuff there and you can refresh yourself a little before we head out for the evening. I'll cook you something if you're hungry! Oh- and we should put those in water! *He used his free hand to point at the flowers and then sneaked his arm around Lovino's shoulders- well, it was outstretched already, why not put it to good use?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano stiffened just a tad before relaxing. He was trying to cuss his blush away* W-why not?

 **Lovino Vargas** : W-where's your car dammit

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : It's right outside! *Diplomatic privileges were always nice, but parking wherever he wanted? That came in handy the most times. Antonio hit the little button on his keys that opened car's boot and then passed them to Romano* Here, get inside. I'll put your stuff in the truck!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano toggled the vehicle's lock open, and the doors answered with a sharp click. He was tempted to take the wheel but knew how Spain would react. The last time Feli tried to get in the driver's seat, Spain had whined and begged and thrown a (admittedly childish) tantrum. Feli had quickly relented, ducking into the back with Romano. As much as he tried to prove otherwise, Romano was rather aware of the fact that the Italians' driving skills were terrifying for many and that he knew from the pleased expression Spain had shown afterwards was mildly relieved, though not for his own safety. He had always had the Italies' safety at the very top of his priorities. The elder Italian hadn't commented on it.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *he sat in the passenger's seat, lightly brushing the smooth petals of the carnations, waiting for Spain to come around the driver's side*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain got to the driver's door and was pleased to Romano hadn't tried to drive himself. He loved the man, but his driving could get a little crazy for Antonio's liking. He got into the car, gave the italian a quick smile and started the engine* You know I can't grow my own tomatoes in the home I have here -pity that- but this morning I went to that little grocery shop- remember it? The one with the old couple who have a house outside the city? And they gave me their best tomatoes. Almost as good as if they've been just plucked off. We can make pa amb tomata if you want to. Or maybe a gazpacho? You always liked to have that on hot days when you still lived with me!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano blinked, surprised as the memories came back to him. It had been too long since...* Sure... Just- *he added, mumbling* add more tomatoes.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain burst out laughing, delighted* Always! All the tomatoes my Lovinito wants, you know that.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano ducks his head, in embaressment? In shyness? He wasn't quite sure what his blush meant anymore* Y-yeah yeah, drive already...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : But I am! *Antonio kept having to remind himself to stare at the road and not at Lovino's flushed cheeks. He'd truly grown up to be very handsome- no matter how many times Spain saw him, he was always amazed by it when he was in the other's presence.* We'll be there soon. Aren't you tired from the trip?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano had been careful to do extra work the night before, lest his boss welcomed him home with double the load. The last thing he needed was to give him more reasons to do more when Feli starts slacking off with the potato sucking bastard...great, another reason to hate that German asshole.* ...You better be grateful I agreed to come with you, bastard...

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He'd tried catching up on lost sleep with by sleeping the entire time on the plane but it did nothing to his worn mind*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'Shit!' The thought of his sleep-deprived state was already inciting yawns. Romano turned to his far right, pretending to be looking at something in the distance, discreetly holding his breath to ease over the annoying action*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : I always am! I know you're busy, Roma, so I thought you could do with a week of vacation. *As he had to stop the car for a red light, he turned to see Lovino looking out the window, took his hand before the other one noticed and pulled away, and quickly brought it to his lips.* Grazie mille. *His Italian was a little rusty- he did understand it, but he wasn't used to speaking it. He knew Romano liked it when he did though, and he if the italian was happy then Antonio was too. He gave a soft kiss to Roma's hand and let go of it, turning his eyes back to the road, just in time to see the lights go green.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *For once, Romano's first reaction wasn't to blush. Spain making the effort to speak even just a few words in Italian always warmed his insides. A small smile curved on his lips... _then_ he blushed, turning to look out the window again*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** :   *Antonio quickly glanced at Lovino, in time to see a little smile form on his lips just before he turned away. He had to contain a squeal by gripping the wheel- Roma had the cutest smile ever. It was a pity he didn't smile more often. Hm... but maybe if he did, then he would become used to them and they would lose their appe- No. Spain chuckled. The very thought of it was ridiculous. If Romano smiled more often it would only mean Antonio would spend his days looking like a besotted, (even bigger) fool- more than he usually did. Those little secretive smiles of his- they got him every time. It'd happened for centuries, and all the little things Lovino did still made him grin like a look and had his heart skip too many beats for it to be healthy.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio let his hand fall off the gear stick and onto Roma's leg, and he gave his knee a little, friendly squeeze* Are you sure you aren't tired? We could sleep a siesta before eating? You're on a break, you know*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'Ch-chigii! Shitshitshit ignore the hand IGNORE THE HAND' Romano could feel the blush burn down his neck now. He refused to look in Spain's direction. He could feel the warmth of Spain's palm and fingers through the fabric of his jeans…it was NOT doing his heart any good. He wished fervently that Spain did not feel the hammering in his veins 'or Lord help me...'* N-not yet. Later maybe.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *His right hand fisted the insides of his pocket trying not to shiver*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain smiled softly and gave a small chuckle at hearing Romano making that little sound of his.* As you wish. But I can hear you yaw- *He stopped mid-sentence to yawn himself* Hah. -yawning from here.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano tried, he really did but the bastard just had to start the whol- *YAWNS* 'GODDAMNED CONTAGIOUS YAWNS FUCKINGSHIT'*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The seatbelt was the only thing stopping him from hitting his head on the dash*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *he groans instead* ...goddammit.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Hm? *They were almost there, and Antonio had half a mind to carry Romano to bed and make him sleep a siesta, if not a few hours. He did look pretty tired, and he knew from Feliciano that Roma had been working non-stop lately.* What was that?

 **Lovino Vargas** : Nothing... *Too embarrassed to look at Spain, Romano tucked his chin beneath the collar of his jacket, tucking both cramped fists into its pockets and sulked.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'He KNEW I was tired! Dammit!' Romano huffed. He wondered how in the blasted world did he figure that out. The Italian made sure to apply concealer where the dark circles under his eyes were worst. He even checked right before alighting from the plane to make sure it wasn't obvious. 'Urgggh.' He was contemplating actually looking up online acting classes when he realised he was already starting to drift off. The steady rumble of road beneath the car was lulling him into a relaxed, numb haze...*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain heard Romano's breath starting to soften and, used to the other's breathing patterns by now, could tell he was either already asleep or about to fall into Morpheus' arms, so he decided to stay silent until they reached his apartment, in a rather fancy part of Barcelona if he said so himself. Romano seemed to really like the place though.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *He got into the underground garage, parked the car and turned the engine off. Then turned on his seat and contemplated whether to wake up Lovino, or carry him home. He was fine with taking him himself- Romano would probably be mortified when he found out. Even worse if he woke up in his arms. Antonio couldn't help but laugh softly at the image that popped up in his mind.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *He reached out and brushed Romano's fringe back from his face. He looked so cute asleep like this. He was rarely ever so relaxed when awake.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Twitches ever so slightly in his sleep*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain leaned down and kissed Romano's forehead. Then he got out of the car, closed the door as softly as he could and went to Romano's side of the car, opened the door and picked him up as gently as he could. Even as grown up as he was now, he still felt pretty slight in Antonio's arms. He closed the other door with his hip, gently, too, and made his way towards the elevator- he'd get the flowers and Lovino's suitcase once he'd put the boy to bed.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano's breathing suddenly picks up and within seconds his eyelids sprung open, body jerking. His abrupt motion quickly brought Spain down to a squat lest he drops the flailing Italian*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Ah, Roma! *Antonio was trying not to fall to the floor himself, supporting the other's man weight and trying to balance it with his own.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Disorientated by the change in surroundings, Romano quickly twisted himself out of Spain's arms*

 **Lovino Vargas** : Wha-!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He makes an undignified sound as he stumble on unsteady legs*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain lost his balance as Romano all but jumped out of his arms and ended up sitting on the floor. After a couple of stunned seconds he burst out laughing loudly*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He regains footing, face blanked as he takes in his surroundings before registering what had occured.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *There was no stopping the blush now*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Mortified as he was, Romano couldn't even form the appropriate words to scream at the laughing Spaniard. He just stood there, dumbly watching Spain laugh.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio got up and dusted himself off, still chuckling.* Ah, that was so clumsy of me! *He scratched his head in embarrasment, smiling.* Are you okay, Roma? You were so cute sleeping, and you seemed very tired, I just didn't have the heart to wake you up.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano blinked as he was addressed, snapping out of the haze he found himself in* I-I'm fine.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He looked at Spain's smiling face and averted his eyes, drawing a shaky breath*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Good. Well, now you're awake, get those flowers won't you? *He walked up to the back of the car, opened the boot and took Romano's bag out*

 **Lovino Vargas** : Y-yeah. *He darts around to the passenger's side of the car, pulling the door open to retrieve the bouquet*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Stems sticking free from the bundle shook as he held it. Romano quietly cursed, trying to will his trembling hands to stop moving.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Got them? *Spain looked over his shoulder to see the bouquet in Romano's hands* Let's go upstairs then, you need to take a siesta. I can cook you whatever you feel like having while you rest, what do you think? *Antonio smiled to himself as he pressed the lift's button*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He got the shaking under control before moving to stand next to Spain* Yeah, sure.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio put his arm over Lovino's shoulders while they waited for the elevator* What would you like then? *He was restraining from just kissing Romano right there, he looked so cute with those sleepy eyes and mussed hair.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He glanced up and looks away again* Whatever.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano tensed slightly when he realised he should've shrugged off Spain's arm*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio noticed Romano's shoulders tensing up and, a bit disappointed, slowly let his arm slide away. He looked away from Romano. Then glanced at him for a second before staring at the elevator door. He really didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable.* Ah, this is taking a little to come down. Someone must be using it. *He trying to cover the awkward silence, looking for something else to say*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano lamented a little at the lost of physical contact, wishing for something to ground himself. He found himself clutching desperately onto the bundle in his hands*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'Fucking, stupid lift!' he thought*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio was eyeing Romano's hands, as they gripped onto the flowers.* Be careful, Roma, you're gonna crush them. *He nodded towards the bouquet in the other boy's hands.* Oh, finally. *The elevator doors opened and Antonio stepped inside. Then cocked his head to the side and smiled at Lovino.* Aren't you coming?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *His grip loosened immediately at Spain's reminder* Y-yeah. *He quickly enter the lift, backing into the side and casually leans against the metal bar lining the interior of the lift. He hoped it looked casual; the arm he hid behind his torso was firmly gripping onto the bar, using it like an anchor*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *An awkward silence Spain didn't understand descended onto the lift. Antonio stepped forward and pressed the button to his floor that was at Lovino's right. Then he stared at his feet for a moment, fidgeting a little, before looking up at his friend and giving him a little smile. He wouldn't say it was a shy one, more like- a guarded smile. Then he properly looked at Romano's clothes and appreciated how good he looked in them.* Hey, nice clothes by the way. You're looking very handsome. *He ended the sentence, feeling it a bit lame. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he felt the mood switch somehow. Ah, Romano was so difficult to read at times.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano's head snapped up. He stared at Spain with wide eyes. That was exactly what he said in the dream.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Spooked, he hadn't actually understood the words that were said and stood speechless.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio blinked a couple of times, surprised at Romano's reaction to his words. He seemed.. conflicted -maybe-?. Then he just seemed to be staring of into space. After a couple of seconds like that, Antonio stepped closer and waved his hand in front of Romano's face.* Lovi? Are you alright?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano jumped slightly* No no! I'm fine!

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Hey! Relax, Roma. *Spain laughed and touched Lovino's shoulder. He seemed jumpier than his usual. Romano was normally more relaxed than this when it was just the two of them.* Are you sure you're fine? *Antonio had an hunch that something was, in fact, going on but he really couldn't say for sure.* You seem a bit... *He waved his free hand in the air, looking for a proper word*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : ...too jumpy? *He finished the sentence feeling quite silly. Maybe Roma was just hungry or sleepy, and he was making a fuss about nothing- which would probably annoy the younger man.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano released a nervous laugh* N-nope, I'm fine, don't worry *The lift stops moving and the doors opens.* Let's go already *he steps out, turning in the direction of Spain's apartment*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio stared after Lovino for a moment (did he just laugh?) then got his bag and followed him to his appartment. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Romano waiting at his door. It felt so familiar, so- domestic. It gave him a weirdly pleasant, warm feeling in his chest so he rose his hand and scratched a little at it. A moment later he dug on his pocket for his keys and open the door to his home.* Here we are! *He gestured for Romano to step in before him.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : I didn't know which room you'd be using so I cleaned them all. I do need you to tell me so I can put fresh sheets on your bed.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Um, actually- you can use mine for a siesta now. I'll ready your room and prepare something to eat while you sleep, alright?

 **Lovino Vargas** : Right. I'll just... *Romano trails off, turning at the end of the corridor to enter the master-bedroom without given directions. He'd been here before.* *BAM* *...and slams the door shut.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He winced. It wasn't his intention to shut Spain out so rudely but what was done was done.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He quickly made sure the door was locked though, just in case, before leaning back against it, slowly sliding down to the floor*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *There, he finally allowed the uncontrollable trembling take over his body.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano fell asleep in that position some time later*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain stared after Romano as he all but run towards his bedroom- he didn't even hesitate, made a bee line towards it. Huh!- and then flinched as the door slammed shut. Had he got mad or something? He didn't think so...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : He hadn't said which room he was going to be staying in for the week, and he hadn't taken his suitcase with him...*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Spain went to kitchen to wash his hands and check  to see if he had enough ingredients to make both gazpacho and pa amb tomata. He set it all on the counter and started preparing the food.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : ...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *He was almost done with the gazpacho and the bread was getting toasted in the oven. Spain checked the clock on the wall and realised 20 minutes had passed already. He went into the hall, took Romano's suitcase and walked the isle towards his room. He pressed his ear to the door (not wanting to enter and disrupt Romano's sleep) and he could hear the Italian's soft breathing

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : -it sounded very close though, so maybe it wasn't all that soft-. He left his suitcase by the door- not in front of it. Knowing Romano he'd just trip over it and end up sprawled on the floor, outraged and yelling his head off in embarrassment (Spain smiled at the thought).

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Then he went back to the kitchen to check on the bread, took it out of the oven and left the gazpacho in the fridge, so it'd be fresh when Romano woke up. He was afraid he'd have to heat the bread again once Romano woke up from his siesta, though.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : After cleaning the dishes and mixer he'd used, he took a piece of paper from a little notebook he kept on the kitchen table and a pen, and wrote a little note for Romano: - _You're still asleep and you seemed tired, so I'm gonna go for a siesta myself. I'll be on the couch. There's gazpacho in the fridge. Wake me up when you see this though, and I'll make you the tomato bread I promised. I'm glad you're finally here, Lovi_.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Then he drew a little smiley face for good measure. Slipped the note under his bedroom door for Romano to see when he woke up, and then went to the living room and plopped down on the sofa- falling asleep practically instantly.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano has had bad experiences with sleeping in the wrong position throughout the years but this was arguably one of the worst*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Note to self: Don't EVER cry yourself to sleep on the fucking floor*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He groaned as he pulled himself up, dragging his way to the bathroom*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Tired and aching or not he still needed to wash off the spit on his chin (Note to self: also, stop sleeping faced down)*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He was pleasantly surprised when the lights in the bathroom came on on their own, it looks like Spain actually did take notice of the same installation in his own house.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *All thoughts Spain's interior design ground to a halt when he saw himself in the mirror*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Or rather, Feliciano in the mirror*

 **Lovino Vargas** : FUCK!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *No it was his own reflection.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Gulping, Romano cautiously stepped forward eyes locked with his own in the mirror. It was as if he feared that the image of his brother was about to reappear. He flicked open the tap with a twist of his wrist, dousing cool water on his face*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *'It was a dream, just a dream, just a fucking dream.'*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : ((Meanwhile Spain: ZZZzzzzzzzzz))

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He quickly located one of Spain's towels hanging from a rack, pressing his face into the soft fabric. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Spain's calming scent. He noted that it really did smell rather strongly of tomatoes - took a peek at his bottles of shampoo - ha, knew it, tomato flavoured scrub*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *When he was certain the dream had been driven out of his immediate thoughts, he made his way out to the living room to find the man sprawled over his couch*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The clock read 3.57PM. Spain should be up in minutes then.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He knew from the mouth-watering smell in the air that Spain had probably prepared his lunch (his stomach growled in approval) but he couldn't pull his gaze from the sleeping Spaniard*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano kneeled beside Spain's head, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the armrest. He lifted a curl from the mess of brown, observing it bounce as it fell back in place.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Brushing his fingertips against Spain's cheek, Romano carefully leaned forward, just a little.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The tanned skin; the smooth but defined curve of his cheeks; a sharp and straight nose; half-circle lids hiding their coveted treasure of emeralds; and a pair of lips, sculpted by the finest artist...and made especially to smile that signature, breathtaking grin of his. He was utterly perfect.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano's fingers hovered above his lips.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *For a long, incredibly sad moment in his dream, these lips had been made to frown and scream and cry.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain smiled in his dreams. He stirred a little- a warm feeling washing over him. He let out a little sigh, but went on sleeping.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The Italian drew back, observing the man as a whole.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Lovi- *Spain murmured, frowning at the loss of contact, breathed through his nose and shifted a little*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He didn't want it to happen, but as unexplainable as their existences were, it could.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *It could happen today, tomorrow, a hundred days from now...but it might happen.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *What if the Spaniard woke up right now and find Romano gone?*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano stiffened. The man loved him. He knew. It was as clear as day. If one day 'Romano' vanished, 'That smile, that happiness...that wouldn't exist anymore.'*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He couldn't bear the thought of Spain losing his joy.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Unbidden tears pooled and flowed and he did nothing to stop them, still caught in the middle of recalling the sight of Spain- no, Antonio, in his dreams screaming at the heavens to return Lovino.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio slowly felt himself waking up. He wanted to stay asleep a little longer, but then -his eyes still closed- he remembered Romano was staying at his house and smiled as he made up his mind to get up and slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the light. Once they focused, the first thing they saw was Lovino's face. He was really close and- were those tears??*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain gasped, all sleep leaving him, and turned around on the sofa, trying not to fall as he hurriedly kneeled on the floor next to Lovino and gave a quickly checked -with his eyes- if he was hurt anywhere. It seemed he wasn't. Without thinking any further, Antonio just embraced Lovino.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Frowning deeply as he held his Romano against his chest and kissed the top of his head, worried.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : He knew something was wrong today, but he didn't know it was something big enough to reduce Romano to tears. *

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Romano allowed himself to be embraced, wrapping shaking arms around Spain's waist.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : S-spain, An-antonio, Antonio... *he cried, pressing his face against Spain's neck*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio's heart jumped in his chest as he felt Romano's arms circling him and clinging to his clothes. He kept on kissing Romano's head, rocking him slowly and unconsciously making calming noises, whispering nonsense into Lovino's ear*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Shh. Hush, love. Just let it out, okay? I'm here. *He hugged Romano a little tighter and fought his own tears. He didn't even know what had made Romano cry like this, but the very thought of his this person being so pained- so sad- brought tears to the Spaniard's eyes.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *The light sniffle grabbed Romano's attention right away. He yanked his head from Spain's shoulder to look into his eyes. Seeing liquid gather there snapped him out of his vision.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : N-no! No no no S-sp- Antonio, Antonio don't cry, don't cry!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He cupped Spain's cheeks, panicked words falling from his lips* N-no, no please, god, please don't-!

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio looked into Lovino's eyes and mirrored the other's hands. His thumbs wiping away Romano's still flowing tears. He drew a shaky breath and asked* What's wrong? What's wrong, Lovino, tell me. *He took a few breaths, trying -and kind of failing- to calm himself.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino swallowed, chest heaving with the effort to control his sobs*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio was so close to Lovino his eyes kept shifting from one golden eye to the other, hating the tears he saw there- needing to look away, feeling overwhelmed by the strong feelings the other nation aroused in him, he sighed and hugged Romano once again*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino was muttering, burying his face against Antonio's shoulder*

 **Lovino Vargas** : I-it was a dream, j-just a d-dream...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio looked up and put one hand on the back of Lovino's neck, the other on top of his head. He stayed like that for a while, calming down, and unconsciously still rocking the other man, slowly, back and forth*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *He closed his eyes and kissed Lovino on the side of his face.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *It could have been hours, days that they just remained in that position, wrapped in each others arms, comforting (and attempting to comfort) the other*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Eventually Lovino's hysterical cries ebbed to an occasional hiccup*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio felt Lovino calming down, eventually. He could feel his shirt sticking to his shoulder, wet with Romano's tears. He took a deep breath and pulled away slightly, his face still close to Lovino's. Then rose his gaze to meet the other's eyes, his right hand moving up to softly caress the other's flushed cheek.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino's hands were twisted around clumps of Antonio's shirt, holding them firmly together.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He was murmuring in Italian, saying prayers to whichever God out there who would listen, praying for Antonio*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio was only catching a few of the worlds Lovino was muttering in Italian, and what he was hearing made him frown. He caught Romano's face between his hands and forced him to look up, shaking him a little so as to startle him- maybe then the other would stop praying frantically.* Roma. *He blinked back tears at the broken look in his loved one's eyes and drew a deep breath.* Tell me.

 **Lovino Vargas** : I-it was a d-dream.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio frowned.* A dream?

 **Lovino Vargas** : W-we were both in it...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain took Romano's hands in his own, trying to offer some kind of support.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : Then s-someone decided t-there...that there's need for just o-one Italy-

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *A horrified look crossed the Spaniard’s face and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Lovino's hands*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head against Spain's chest*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio let his head drop, resting his chin on Lovino's soft hair.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : ...I-I had to go so Feli could live.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *The Spaniard drew a painful breath and could almost feel his heart breaking at the sound of Lovino's words. The tone he used to speak them gave him goose bumps. It sounded so final. So accepting, in a way. As if - in case the decision was ever up to debate - his fate had been decided. And Spain didn't like that tone in the least.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : A-and you h-had to watch me leave *The keening at the back of his throat was rising in volume again.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : T-they made you watch... *he was crying tearless sobs now*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio tightened his arms around Lovino at the thought of that happening and felt both his breathing and pulse quickening in fear, just at the thought of something so horrible ever happening, at the thought of those ideas that seemed to be living inside Lovino. This had to stop. Couldn't he see-?*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Romano. *Antonio's tone was serious, now. Oddly calm. He pulled away from the Italian and looked into his eyes, stern.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : That would never happen. I'd never let that happen.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Understand?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino stared into those brilliant green eyes, the certainty in them was a urged for him to believe the Spaniard*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : For one, if it ever came to that point, I'm not sure Feli would be that willing to let you go. He'd fight with all his might to keep you with him. We all would- and you know that.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : But-

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain drew in a shaky breath*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : If you- *Antonio had to pause and look up, blink a few times to calm down.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Then he looked back into Romano's beautiful golden eyes.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : If Feliciano ever became the only Italy

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : I would willingly give part of me to save you.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : The whole of me if it was required. So- don't even think about ever disappearing on me

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Cause I'd go after you to- wherever I'd need to, okay? *He looked away from Romano's eyes, frowning. Angry, sad and frustrated. Filled with emotions he hadn't felt in so long.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *He stayed silent, trying to calm his breath, not noticing the strong grip he still had on Lovino's hands.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *His lips trembled. Lovino pulled at one hand from Antonio's grasp, clapping it over the Spaniard’s mouth* Y-you...idiot!

 **Lovino Vargas** : *His voice was gone by now, only a mere whisper remained*

 **Lovino Vargas** : D-don't ever say that again!

 **Lovino Vargas** : Y-you... N-no matter what the outcome was, y-you are the one who needs to survive

 **Lovino Vargas** : Don't ever tell me you'll give your life for mine!

 **Lovino Vargas** : It's not worth it!

 **Lovino Vargas** : F-fucking idiot!

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain grunted, trying to calm his angry breathing- feeling his voice rising, and not caring. He didn't care if he had to scream his head off until his throat was rough from it until Lovino accepted it. * Romano, no.*he took the other's face in his hands. * It is worth it, you- brat. You stupid kid. Stop underestimating yourself for once and THINK. Do you think I could go on living if you disappeared one day?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino's breath hitched.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : You're my whole life. You have been for centuries now. Do you really think I would be able to stand by and watch you go?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino grimaced and thumped his head against Antonio's chest*

 **Lovino Vargas** : This is the fucking reason, you i-idiot!

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio pushed Lovino away from him and forced him to look into his eyes*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Look at me.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : I'm never letting you go Lovino. Do you understand that?

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Never.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : Not even to save your brother, not to anything.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : And if I have to go to war with the rest of Europe and claim you for myself again then so be it.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : If I have to let myself go, then fine.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : But you're staying Lovino

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : No matter what.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : And I'm not moving until you get that inside that thick skull of yours. You're more than worth it. You're worth so much and you don't even-

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio's voice cracked and this time he was the one to let his head fall onto Romano's shoulder.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino's lips trembled. This was the reason why he had been crying in the first place! He KNEW the idiot was prepared to do anything to save him. He didn't want that to happen! Not at the cost of Antonio's life!*

 **Lovino Vargas** : Y-you idiot...

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *His arms snaked up the Italian's back and he hugged him with all the strenght he had, heaving shaky breaths against Romano's warm neck.* Please, Romano. You're my everything. You are.

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino whispered back, right in Antonio's ear* But you are MY everything. I won't live in a world you don't. I can't.

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio let out a wet, humourless chuckle.* Then shouldn't you understand that I can't let it happen?

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino nodded, leaning upwards to place a kiss on Antonio's throat*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Spain gasped and froze at the touch of Lovino's soft lips on his skin. He knew the Italian had his tactile moments but this was too much, too intimate and Antonio still didn't know if he could-. He lifted his head and stared into Romano's eyes, seeing his own gaze -wide, scared- reflected in them.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Slowly, Lovino leaned in, their lips touch in a chaste kiss*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *He could finally give a name to what he felt.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *How he absolutely, unconditionally love Antonio with the confidence that the affection was unreservedly returned.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio's breath left him, all in one exhale. He wasn't able to close his eyes, not at first. He was conscious, on some level, that his trembling hands had made their way up to Lovino's shoulders. He was frozen, it could have been a millisecond or whole minutes, but his brain needed a moment to process the information. Romano had just kissed him. Had basically confessed he would willingly die for him and then- Spain swallowed, closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Deepening it. His hands moving up to Lovino's face, to the back of his neck, and pulling him closer, as close as was physically possible.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *After what felt like hours Antonio pulled away and stared at Lovino, dazed. He slowly smiled at him, a sweet, secretive smile that couldn't ever possibly convey all that he was feeling for the Italian at the moment. His heart was about to explode, though, and if he didn't pull away and calm himself, they'd be going down a road he wasn't sure Lovino was yet ready to walk on. Caressing the other's face and giving him a last quick kiss on the lips, he got up from the floor -grimaced at the sudden pain on his knees- and extended a hand out to Romano, to pull him up from the floor.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino stood, shaky from the entire episode, relied almost entirely on Antonio to pull him up. He quickly found his legs still numb and unresponsive, immediately dropped against Antonio like deadweight. His body was too exhausted to give its usual red-faced response but still coloured his skin a light pink. They both laughed, both in genuine relief. The emotional whirlwind that had swept them figuratively to hell and back finally decided to allow them to settle on a sort of peace that only came after a great storm.*

 **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** : *Antonio was so relieved to hear Lovino's laughter. He kissed the other boy on the crown on his head and practically shoved him onto the sofa.* Wait there, I'll bring you some gazpacho, okay? *Antonio rushed to the kitchen, his smile threatening to split his face it two. Once he got there, he had to take a moment and just stop to catch his breath- his back against the cold tiles of the kitchen wall, his right hand over his heart, feeling the crazy beating of his old heart; his breathing almost as erratic as his pulse.*

 **Lovino Vargas** : *Lovino exhaled unsteadily on the couch, sinking further into it. He was aware of the goofy smile on his face but couldn't muster the will to force it away (Who cares? No one is around to see it...). He touched two fingers to his lips, amazed that they hadn't melted into a puddle of twingling, shiny mess (apparently Feliciano had been right about kissing that one person you truly loved). 'T-that's it, wasn't it? I l-love Antonio... _I love...Antonio_.' His dopey smile seems to widen, if just a tad bit. And it promised to stay...at least for the remainder of the week.*

* * *

_I know what you fucktards want to know. What that dream was about, right? Well, fine! Ever the pleaser, I'll show you what that whole fucking nightmare was about. Enjoy it, fucking sadistic bastards..._

* * *

            “Lovi! Lovi~”

            Someone was calling…?

            “Loooviiii~ Wake up~”

            You know that voice. Spai- no, Antonio.

            “Nrrgh…”

            ”Ah, finally Lovi! Come on, wakey-wakey~”

            A great, bright white light floods through half-opened lids. Soon, colours fade in; an expansive blue sky, a plain of green grass, the flickering lights of sunlight filtered through a canopy.

            “Antonio?”

            The familiar face appears overhead, smiling down at you.

            “Lovi! We’re supposed to go take care of the tomatoes now! Get up, get up~!” He tugs on your arm, pulling you to your feet. His cheerful smile is contagious; you feel your own lips curl in the corners. “Come!”

            You follow Antonio out of the shade of the tree. It triggers a vague memory; some time long ago…you were both under that same tree.

            There was no one else here, you realize, in this world where the sky is a bright blue and the grass a mix of greens, with the old tree from times long past behind you.

            “You're looking very handsome today!~”

            There was a light tingling happiness in the air, no one is here to disturb you, no one else to care for, just Antonio and you. There was no one here to blush in embarrassment for, just Antonio; the blush was out of pure joy and love.

And then your beloved tomato plants that are abruptly there, on one side of the plain, in a field stretching on and on till it curves out of sight.

            “H-how are we going to?” You gasp. Each plant bore a bunch of ripe red fruit. How many were there?

            “One by one~” Antonio replied, plucking one as if in demonstration, placing it in that basket he held in his other hand. “We have all the time to do it~”

            You crack a smile, of course, you had all the tim-

            The scene melts, the both of you turns around, watching in bewilderment as the blue sky turn red, the green grasses turn black and the tomato plants… Grave markers, each of them turned into a single grave. Your horror grows, there must be a thousand, no, a million of these grave markers.

            “Lovi!” Antonio yelled. You turn around to see him being subdued by black silhouetted men.

            “A-antonio!” You try to run to him but another black man was there, by your side, pulling chains attached to metal cuffs on your ankles. You trip, falling to the ground, an arm outstretched for your lover. “Antonio!”

            “Fratello!”

            It was another scream you recognized. Feliciano!

            He was in a cage, a big one. He was reaching out to you, screaming for you to run.

            The old tree that once gave you and Antonio shelter is now a pedestal. A silhouette perched on its peak.

            Why should you run? Your beloveds were here.

            You stand your ground, glaring up at the silhouette in defiance.

            He points at your brother, you screamed “no!” even without knowing why.

            He points at you instead and you understand.

            One must go. There can only be one Italy.

            ‘You shall go.’

            Fine, you shall.

            “No! No, Lovino! Don’t!”

            You look at your beloved, and tells him to look away. He refuses.

            The silhouette points at him.

           You start to struggle against the chains, “Don’t make him watch!”

           They drag you to him, makes you kneel then unsheathe the sword.

           “Please!” You are in tears now, “I beg of you, don’t make him-”

           ‘It will kill him!’ You try to say, but they will not listen.

           The sword was protrudes from the center of your chest. There is pain but you don’t feel it.

           Antonio screams.

           You stare at him in surprise. It is the first time you hear him scream like that. You find yourself not liking it one bit.

           They withdraw the sword – you feel the blade scratching against your insides. You fall, unable to move. The black men come, each grabs an arm and wrenches you upwards. They thrust the sword again.

           Antonio begs now. You hate it.

           The third time they cut you knew it is your last.

           You mouth the words, _“Te amo,”_

           Antonio cries. You felt your heart break.

           And then you are gone.

           They let Antonio go and he runs to you, what was left of you. He cradles you in his arms, crying, pleading for you to stay.

           But you feel yourself fading. It’s too late.

           The last thing you see is Antonio throwing his head back, howling to the blood red sky.

* * *

_Yes, it was fucking horrible, you creepyass motherfuckers on the internet. Are you happy now?_

_*Antonio hugs Lovino from behind, face pressed against the side of his neck* ...Lovi...I'm not going to let that happen. I promise._

_S-shit! It's all your fucking fault! Godammed internet-people!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! A short comment on our RP is very much appreciated! Even if it is about something we did wrong here, we don't mind! Do help us improve! :)
> 
> This was an RP chat-session. A really intense one that had the both of us awake the whole night. I haven't edited it yet haha XD And ohmygod, I love Bea's Antonio! He's so freaking perfect!! So, so perfect!! <3<3
> 
> Bea Corominas as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo [http://beacorominas.tumblr.com/]  
> Me as Lovino Vargas [http://the3littlethings.tumblr.com/]
> 
> ((How do you format words with colours?? The colours looked so pretty on my microsoft document... :'( ))


End file.
